New Team for the Twins
by Bluen0va
Summary: Two new operators arrive at Hereford looking for a challenge,but will they be up to it?
1. Bio and Equipment

_AN: now first of all wanted to tell,this is my 2nd fic and that im not used to the military speech so forgive me if i fail in scenes apart from that EnjoyReview! (Rainbow six Siege's license belongs to Ubisoft)._

Basic Information

Name: Dante García

Codename: Mayhem

Date of Birth: 7th of July 1983

Nationality: Spanish

Race: Hispanic

Eye Color:heterochromic, 1 red 1 amber

Hair color: Black

Height: 1,85m

Weight:82Kg

Speed/armor: 1-3

Bio: Dante's life was one of wealth as his parents were owners of a succesful private security company however since he had use of reason he was treated as an outcast due to his heterochromia and it only grew more with time but he always protected himself and her sister from the other and it always was by force wich led him to be a problematic child,his mother saw this as a negative sign but his father had a positive opinion on his behaviour and when he was 10 years old he began training with his father and by 15 he was in a incredibly good physical shape even through all his training he kept his academic notes high but it wasn't compared to his sister who had already skiped a couple of grades when he finished his basic studies he got a degree in engineering,he got a job as a car mechanic in a high perfomance garage in that moment he discovered his love for cars and began restaurating old ones as a hobby and got into the racing sport but after the [REDACTED] incident when he lost his parents he enlisted himself in the spanish army along his sister, he specialized in vehicle maintenance but both were placed as reserves but after a short period of time both were deployed in a small scale warzone in Ceuta, after the incident ended he had more than 40 confirmed kills and saving various civilians was rewarded with a War Cross, the Cross of Military Merit and The Royal and military Order of San Fernando Laureated Cross and was promoted to First grade Corporal along his Sister,due to his remarkable combat skills along his acomplishments in different campaigns he was called by Six to join her group.

Mental behaviour: García is of a relaxed nature and doesn't want to get involved in problems however if he is provoked it is assured that whoever did it will have at least one broken bone,especially if it has something related to his sister it is assured to have at least a week in ER,appart from his protective nature he is very sociable,carefree and friendly.

 **Equipment:**

Headgear: Olive green Ballistic ME 2002 NVG mounted helmet along a bandana

Chest: olive green Digi-camo thermal longsleeved shirt under a Camo combat T-shirt and a Digi-camo GK ballisitic vest, Defcon 5 chest rig and olive green elbow pads with black fiber mittens.

Pants:Green combat pants with a utility belt kneepads and a pistol holdster on the right leg a knife holdster on the left leg and black combat boots.

Weapons:

 **Primaries:**

 _SIG MCX(Assault Rifle)_

Optics:

-Holo

-ACOG

-Reflex

-Red Dot

Grips:

-Angled

-Vertical

Muzzles:

-Flash hider

-Supressor

-Compensator

Rail components:

-Laser Sight

-Flashlight

 _Tavor TAR-21(Assault rifle)_

Optics:

-Holo

-ACOG

-Red Dot

Grips:

-Angular

-Vertical

Muzzles:

-Flash hider

-Supressor

-Compensator

Rail components:

-Laser Sight

-Flashlight

 **Sidearm:**

 _USP(Semi-automatic Pistol)_

Rail components:

-Flashlight

-Lasersight

 _HK MK23(Semi-automatic Pistol)_

Muzzle:

-Supressor

Rail components:

-Flashlight

-Laser Sight

 **Gadgets:**

-HE grenades

-Smoke grenades

 **Operator Abilities:**

During his time in the Legion García designed a prototype of a miniature slingshot attached to the user's forearm,it could fire different tipes of objects at high speeds and the maximum range was 300 meters,however García designed 2 tipes of ammunition,one beign a Electrified Bola able to burn trought any types of rubber and the other was a miniature speaker with a high frecuence noise able to make ears bleed and make some subjects unconscious,both types of munition are about the same size of a hockey puck and the device can load 3 of each type of munition.

\--xxxxxxxxxxx--

Basic Information

Name:Alicia García

Codename:Viper

Date of Birth:7th of July 1983

Nationality:Spanish

Race:Hispanic

Eye color:Amber

Hair color:Black

Height:1,74m

Weight:70Kg

Speed/Armor:1-3

Bio: Being sister of Dante,Alicia's childhood was similar to the older sibling but hers was more rough as she was much smaller than the rest due to complication during her birth she was smaller during all her childhood and part of her teenage but everytime she was being molested her brother was always there to defend her,apart from that she compensed with an insanely high IQ being on par with the one of

Monika Weiss or Mark Chandar

at her 13 years she was on her last year of secondary school and at 16 she had already a degree in chemistry and was stuying another degree on biology but after the [REDACTED] incident decided to join the legion with her brother and the same problems she endured during school surfaced again as she was the on of the smallest recruits on her group but as always her brother was there but this time she changed her mind of always being defended to defend herself and asked one of her superiors to duplicate the amount of training,much to her surprised it was aproved and soon she passed the ones of her group and even some of the male recruit when the basic training ended she was put in reserve and dedicated her time in doing research and practicing with her brother,then, both were deployed in the Ceuta incident and at the end she had 37 confirmed kills apart from all the civilians she had saved and the capture of one of the leaders of the insurgents,she was rewarded with a promotion to Corporal and received The Royal and military Order of San Fernando Laureated Cross and The military Merit Badge after seing the symbiosis of the two siblings in combat Six called both to join her ranks.

Mental behaviour:Alicia's personality is one of self superation and progress she is always looking for new challenges to beat but a part of her is still afraid of others due to the years of bullying she had and the loss of her parents didn't help that so the only person she can trust is her brother,there were rumors of both having a more deep relationship than just brothers,as for her social skills,they are very low as she is very shy but with time she can open more or she can make herself emotionless,wich is great in case she is captured she also shares the same protective nature with her brother but in a more severe tone, in one case she was almost expelled from the Legion for breaking both legs at her teammate because of a cheating relationship with her brother.

 **Equipment:**

Headgear:ballistic glasses along a bandana

Chest:Short sleeve thermal shirt under a green camo hoodie with a green GK ballistic vest under a Pentagon Thorax green vest and a MRC7 Coyote chest rig

Pants:Multi terrain green combat pants with utility belt a pistol holdster on the right leg and a knife on the left thigh and black combat boots.

Weapons:

 **Primaries:**

 _AAC Honey Badger(Assault rifle)_

Optics:

-ACOG

-Holo

-Reflex

Grips:

-Angular

-Vertical

Muzzles:

-Supressor

-Compensator

Rail Components:

-Laser sight

-Flashlight

 _CZ 805 BREN_

Optics:

-ACOG

-Holo

-Red Dot

Grips

-Angular

-Vertical

Muzzles

-Flash hider

-Supressor

-Compensator

Rail components:

-Laser sight

-Flashlight

 **Sidearm:**

 _USP (Semi-autimatic Pistol)_

Rail components:

-Laser sight

-Flashlight

 _HK MK23 (Semi-automatic Pistol)_

Muzzle:

-Supressor

Rail components:

-Laser sight

-Flashlight

 **Gadgets:**

Flash grenade

-Claymore

 **Operator ability:**

Duting her time in the Legion Alicia discovered a special type of acid capable of corrode every type of material it was in contact,with the help of her brother a container was developed and its similar to Imagawa's launcher but in a more compact form,when launched it will stick to the surface and 2 tube are extended and will begin to rotate making a hole on the surface quite rapidly,hard surfaces like concrete can be corroded but a larger cuantity is needed,the dispenser can carry 6 of these containers but it is required to reload each time it fires,it can also be activated manually similar to Kessikbayev's (Fuze) Matryoshka charges, similar to a sprinkler.

 _AN: Damn,that was longer than i espected,but well now that the Bios are done i'd like to know what you all think,luv u!(-3-)_


	2. Chapter-1 Arrival

_AN:Hope you enjoy! Review if you can!(Rainbow Six Siege's license belongs to Ubisoft)_

 **Zaragoza,Spain**

It was a sunny morning in Zaragoza,a bit chilly even thought it was summer but no one complained as everyone was doing their respective tasks,some were training others were doing paperwork and some other were doing maintenance,one on particular was doing something else..."C'mon beat his ass!" yelled someone gathered on a improvised ring inside a garage "20 bucks today García gets KO" betted one of the espectators"30 if he beats Fernandez" said the other man"you got it!" said the first "aw c'mon what are you?pussies? 150 García gets out without bleeding" said a female voice from behind,both turned and saw a girl with short black hair and amber eyes "Na,if you are here we both lose" both men said as they walked out "cowards" she muttered as she walked near the stage,on it were 2 men one with unkept black hair and a beard of 2 days and heterochromic eyes 1 red,1 amber,the other was a huge man 2 meters tall and very muscular he had brown hair and a heavy beard,both wore desert colored T-shirts and combat pants "C'mon surrender,you know you're gonna lose" the blackhaired taunted,to this the other growled and threw a punch to the others face,the blackhaired dodged and placed a quick jab on the others torso,he then sidestepped and kicked the brownhaired's knee,making him lose balance,the blackhaired charged and took him to the ground unleashing various hits on both head and torso before letting the bigger recover and spit blood the latter faked a punch and frontkicked but the other saw it coming and grabbed the leg pulling him in and hitting him with the shoulder,before picking the blackhaired up and charging on a truck taking all the air of the blackhaired's lungs out,he let go and dropped him before one began counting"10,9,8,7,6" the black haired breathed and tried to get up but stumbled"5,4,3" he kept breathing until he heard _"Venga!"_ from a girl on the front,he suddenly got up and yelled _"MÁS!"_ before sprinting at the bigger man picking him surprised and slamed him on the hood of a car before pulling him down and hit him with his knee on his face making him bleed from the nose,then he elbow dropped on his chest and got a pained yell from the brownhaired before his body went limp,the man who counted got inside and searched for a response but got none he then reached for a crystal and put it under his nose,he breathed,he reached for the blackhaired's lifted it and announced "García Wins!" some of the guests groaned and some cheered but the only one who was important to him was the smiling girl on the front row,after the short celebration some carried the unconscious man to the infirmary and the rest left aside from the man and the girl,both were sitted in the hood of a car both were drinking beers when she said"Why did you take so long?" with false annoyance "I wanted to put on a show" he replied sipping on his beer "mmm... i espected a different kind of show" she said with a grin "Good seeing you both here" said a commanding voice,both of them got up and saluted him "at ease" he said "may i ask sir?" the blackhaired said looking at the man,he was older with greying hair and a bit bald "you may,Dante" he responded more relaxed "what brings you here captain?" Dante asked as he offered a can to his superior who refused "well i've been sent to retrieve both of you to my office,some lady is asking for both of you and she has the autorization of my superiors" he explained "Go" he said more serious,both went there and on their way the girl asked "Who do you think it is?" "I dunno Ali" he responded "we're here" she announced,she knocked and heard a muffled "come in" both went in,they saw a black woman dressed fromally with two manila folders on a table on the side was a cup of coffee "please sit" she said serious both sat on the chairs of the table "I assume you haven't heard of a group called Rainbow Six?" she asked, "no,ma'am" both said at the same time "Good, i want both of you to work in that unit" she said taking a sip of her coffee "with all respect ma'am..."Dante made a confused face "you can call me Six,and drop the 'ma'am'" she said "well,Six why would we work on a unit that we don't know of?" he said "and we also don't know if it even exists" the girl beside him ended "Because i have read all of your achievements and have seen your abilities and i know this place has become too small for you" she said serious,they looked at each other and he asked "may we speak alone about this Six?" "you may" Six replied and both got up and closed the door of the office "She is right about that" Ali admitted "I know but go into something so suspicious" Dante said unsure "I know you also want to go" she whispered on his ear "Fuck,you know me so well" he whispered back reaching withbone hand for her butt,but she stopped him "When we get there" she said sultrily "You bet we will" he said as they went back in and in unison said "We're in" "good to hear that from both siblings" Six said as she got up "By the way all of the paperwork is done and a plane is waiting in line for you" she said as she left "wait,what?" both waid surprised "we should pack up" Dante said as he motioned for her to go too "sure" she also went to pack.

On their way to the plane they were saluted by most of the soldiers, Dante fist bumped and saluted meanwhile Ali hugged the rest and waved "I will miss you,you asshole" said the huge man Dante had beaten up "I will too Fernandez" he said as he hugged him "Give em hell girl" said a girl to Ali "I will make sure" Ali replied in a tight hug before boarding "Guess there's no going back now" Dante said to her as he went up and offered a hand to Ali "Sure as hell there isn't" she joked and took his hand,they put their bags on the placements before catching some sleep.

\--

 **Hereford,UK**

"You've heard about the new guys?" Ash asked while she ate her meal "I've heard from mike they're spanish,maybe you should go ask Elena or Ryad about it" said IQ eating her meal "I just hope they're not as old as them" said Twitch tampering on her phone "what you already banged both of them?" IQ said bitterly "You're still mad about that time? i told you already what it was" Twitch defended herself but couldn't keep talking when Thatcher entered the room "good day lads,as you already know today 2 new guys join and i need some tour guides,those are:Eliza,Emma,Elena and Ryad,you all here?" all of them got up and waved walking towards the main entrance,Eliza kissed Monika's cheek before leaving,this gave a smile to monika.

Both Dante and Alicia were on a black SUV with their bags on them each had 2 one for clothes and the other for equipment,the rest of their belongings would be shipped later "man,those sleeping hour sure were good" Dante commented when he looked at Alicia's nervious face "hey,look at me" she turned "Its gonna be okay,im here" he assured rubbing het back "also weren't you the one who wanted to get here?" he joked and received a light punch on his shoulder and a smile from her sister,the SUV pulled over and they got out with eyes closed "here we go" he said as he opened his eyes,he was gladly greeted with a sight of two familiar faces and another two beautifull women,Instead Alicia got a bit more relaxed when she saw Mira and waved each other "Hello i guess both of you are the new guys" Eliza said as she greeted both of them with a handshake "guess we are" Dante replied and Alicia just nodded

"well,follow me" Eliza motioned and all went in "So the place divides in 4 floors the one we are in now is mostly used as a common storage and kitchen now we go up and encounter the Rec room and Showers along Six's office" Eliza waved at the ones in the rec room,they saluted "And if we go uo again we encounter the bunks but we will go to the basement,there is the armory and another Storage room,we need you to put there all of your gear and gadgets"Eliza explained " And we're here" she announced,here are your keys to your lockers and on that room you can place your gadgets "okay,thanks" Alicia said a bit shy and inmediatly went to her locker and put her AAC HB and the 805 BREN on the ranks along her USP and her MK23 along the accesories and her combat gear, she hurried and pulled her *Viper's bite* on a small case aside from the rest, Dante took more time and put his TAR-21 and his MCX with his USP and MK23 with all of the components and pulled out a small case with his gadget and pkaced it near Alicia's one,he left his combat gear besides Alicia's "We're done" he said streching his arms and behind was his sister with a thoughtful face "okay,now we can lead you to your dorms, all of them are for two with two individual beds a nighstand,closets and free space along a small bathroom,access to internet and various outlets, but first let me give you these" Eliza pulled out two sets of keys and a ID with the basic information of the siblings and a photo of them "with these you can now leave whenever you want in your free time but mike will explain the rest of it later,now here is your room" she lit the room and left "Hey,if you need anything related with electronics im in the room on front" Emmanuelle said to both with a wink and left "And we are next door to your right" Elena motioned and went inside "Good luck" Ryad said and entered with Elena to their room "Home, sweet, Home" Dante joked and threw his bag near his closet before slumping on his bed, meanwhile Alicia sighed and tidied his brother's bag and put hers alongside it before slumping too and both fell asleep.


	3. Chapter-2 the next day

_AN:hi everyone,here with another chapter,EnjoyReview!(all characters belong to Ubisoft)_

 **Hereford,UK**

Even tough the plane trip wasn't very long sure as hell was not comfortable,and so weren't the beds the siblings had,apart from all the sugestive noises the rest of the operators had been making trough the night wasn't something they desired to hear during their sleeping hours,Dante was the first to wake up,he looked at his watch,it marked "6:30" in digital numbers "Mmmm... guess its time to get up" he whispered and silently got up,he pulled out a water bottle and with his knife he made holes on the cap and stalked Alicia's bed then he crushed the bottle spraying all of the water on Alicia's sleeping form she shot up with an

'O' face gasp before targeting her laughing brother "WHAT THE FUCK?!" she yelled at him punching him on his chest "what was that for dante?" she asked drying herself in the bathroom "c'mon did you already forgot about the new place prank?" he asked leaning in the doorframe before changing his clothes to a termic T-shirt with the Legion logo on the back and some basketball shorts and sneakers "hey! get changed remember,we have new friends" he cheered and waited for Alicia to change "im ready" she said monotone,he looked up and got surprised, Alicia wore a sports bra and a tight green tank top along termic leggings and running shoes "Damn,thats a goodamn sexy outfit" Dante joked with a naughty smile "aw,c'mon you've seen me in sexier clothes" she said rolling her eyes before leaving,he joined her when they passed their compatriots door noticed a naked Ryad leaning on a bed with a sleeping Elena there "I'll join you later" he whispered "Okay" the siblings replied,they continued their walk until they stumbled with a man "Oh, good to see you are already awake" the man commented in a southern american accent,both looked at him,he was wearing a red shirt with the head of a termite imprinted and shorts along soprt shoes,he had dirty brown hair and he wore aviators,he had a pad on his hand and a chronometer hanging from his neck "good morning sir!" Dante said "Hey,drop the 'sir' dude,just call me Jordan" he said relaxed "i came for both of you to take our PFT" he explained "follow me" he motioned,the twins complied.

"Okay,here we are!" Jordan exclaimed cheerfully "Hey,cheer up its not that cold" he chuckled at the stated of the brothers,both had small shivers and were warming their hands "Okay,so for men is 3 minutes of pull-ups and for women 3 minutes of arm hangs then 2 minutes of Arm crunches and a 3 mile run done in at least 18 minutes for both of you, now begin with the pull-ups!" Jordan commanded both pulled themselves up and competed to see who was better than the other,Jordan was amazed with the physical display,both were doing a pull per second making it look easy and so entranced was he,that almost didn't notice the ring if the chronometer "Damn,that was something intense and seeing the numbers both of you passed,Dante with 86 pull-ups and Alicia with 84 arm hangs" Jordan said walikng towards a zone with mats "now its time for the crunches,GO!" Dante began with a rapid pace while Alicia was going slower, 2 minutes later Dante was having minor difficulties keeping his pace and Alicia was doing just fine apart from some sweat of her forehead "that's it, Dante you did 78 and you Alicia did 80" she showed Dante a cocky grin he snorted and both stood up streching themselves,now the real test began. "Okay,last but not least the 3 mile run you both will run 5 laps of the entire perimeter of the base from here" Jordan stood on a deep dirtline he made with his foot, the siblings took position "ready,steady,GO!" and both of them darted on a sprint to take the lead,both were on par for most of the run,but on the last lap Alicia had taken the lead and had a good 50 meters of advantage but she was straining Dante noticed and waited for the chance,when they took the last turn Dante grinned and did a full sprint towards the finish line he laughed when he saw the surprised face of Alicia when he passed her,she snapped and began sprinting but couldn't keep up with Dante's pace,then he finished with his fists up yelling "WOOOH!" before slowing down and walking towards Jordan "So,how did i do?" Dante asked excited "really good i must say,13,56 and Alici did 14,00"Jordan said amused " Surprising taking in acount from where you came,no offense but the spanish army isn't really special" He said still looking at the score "Yeah,we know that,but you'd be surprised at how much effort we put on real combat situations,now how about some breakfast" Dante said putting more emphasis on the breakfast part "Sure,come with me".

After getting into the mess hall Dante sat on a empty table with scrambled eggs a sausage and orange juice,in front of him was Alicia with a bowl of cereal with muesli a sandwich and orange juice " I'll never understand how you can eat that together" Dante pointed at the sandwich and muesli "It tastes good,you should try it" she answered "How are you all doing?" A female voice came from behind them,it was Elena and behind her was a tired Ryad "we're good but i don't think the same about Ryad" Alicia said pointing her spoon at him "Nah,he is okay" Elena hit his back "right?" she said with a smile "Yeah,sorry i couldn't join you earlier,i had to 'wake up' Elena" he explained sitting beside Dante "No problem man" Dante said taking a bite from his meal "im just hoping you're okay after all you had last night" Alicia teased,Mira blushed slightly "we were that loud?" she asked timidly "Oh, _Sí,Ryad Más_!" Dante teased further imitating her voice, Jackal chuckled at his joke "You haven't changed since Ceuta haven't you?" Jackal said shaking his head "Didn't change then,won't change now" Dante replied "anyway how comes that you both got in?" Ryad asked looking at the twins "well,we were in our base when our captain asked us to go see Six and then she offered just offered us a place in here,and here we are" Alicia explained eating her cereals "and both of you how did you get in?" Alicia asked curious"we were deployed in a club in Ibiza and after liberating it from the terrorists in there on our way home Six asked us to join her,since then we've been together" Elena explained drinking orange juice from her recently made meal "Cool,but i have to say i didn't espect the instalations of a secret agency to be so,crappy" Dante comented drinking the remains of his juice "Oh,this is not our main base,you just catched us in the middle of a operation" Mira explained finishing her meal, they turned their head a speaker sounded "Jackal,Mayhem,Viper,Doc and Ash come to the main entrance with full equipment in 20 minutes" "Guess we're gonna be working buddies now" Dante said cleaning his mouth jogging to the armory,he put on his combat gear and filled his rig with speedloaders for his TAR-21 with a reflex, foregrip and the MK23,he put on his bandana,it was black with a soundwave design,he put his slingshot on his left arm while Alicia opter for her 805 BREN with ACOG,foregrip and a supressor and a supressed MK23 she changed to her combat gear and put her _'Viper's bite'_ on her back,her bandana was also black but had the design of a snake's fangs in neon green, they waited alongside Jackal and Mira waiting for the other 2 to arrive,they already knew Ash,she showed them around but were surprised when they saw a tall man wearing heavy armor with white pads and a P90 with a reflex and a compensator,on his hips he had a revolver and a weird pistol "I guess you two are the new recruits" he said with french accent "I guess we are, name is Dante,she is Alicia, Codenames are Mayhem and Viper" Dante said shaking hands with the tall man "A pleasure to meet you,my name is Gustave,Codename Doc" he said politely "our carriage is here" Ash chimed in pointing at a APC,they got on the back doing last minute check ups when a screen turned on,the image was from Six,she dressed formaly in a wine red suit "Gentlemen i will be brief,we have a hostage situation on a high class hotel, the organisation you will be fighting is unknown but we have confirmed it is not the White masks,still they are heavily armored and have military grade training,we assume they are mercenaries,they have made demands of a armored vehicle and have already killed two of the hostages apart from the security personel,it is of maximum importance to succed, the prime minister of Spain is in that hotel,luckily it is sheltered in a panic room but the hostiles have already located it and are trying to open it,espect heavily armored enemies and a probability of explosives,you will be deployed on the personnel entrance, the panic room is located in the top floor after the main hostage is secured you will have to liberate the rest of the hostages on the main lobby, Good luck" after that briefing the screen went off and the vehicle stopped, all of the member supressed their guns and activated their comms,they got out and the APC left "okay, two teams, one goes for the VIP hostage and the other cleans the floors and the lobby" Doc announced "Viper, Ash and mira, go for the minister" they nodded "Mayhem, Jackal with me" both of them nodded,after the asignation the unit entered the first floor.

 _AN: yes, i know im late AF and i don't have any type of excuse i just stopped writing because i didn't feel inspired anymore but hopefully i will try again, for now hope all of you had a great Christmas and hope you have an even greater 2019!_


	4. Chapter-3 Trial by fire

It was silent inside the hotel, mostly because of the event that had happened a while ago, out of nowhere a massive group of black hooded individuals entered with guns firing at the guards and other staff, some guests had also been shot, some dead and some were left injured on the ground, the rest of the guests were robbed and made hostages, now located on the entrance, the building was tall, with a total of 20 floors 15 rooms on each floor and 4 floors below, where most of the recreation rooms were, wich included an arcade for the kids, a casino for the adults and a restaurant all were on one floor each, the last one was for the staff and supplies.

That was the actual position of the only team with posibilities of defusing the situation "Damn, renting a room on this place must cost a fortune, if the staff room is this well equipped" Mayhem said while picking a can of cola from a fridge "Mayhem! we are not here to play!" Doc, the team leader corrected "I know, but we have checked everywere in this floor and there was no one, anyone wants something?" Mayhem asked to the rest of the team "Do you have more cola?" Ash asked adjusting her R4-C "Energy drink please" Jackal asked with a tired tone "here you go, a cola" Mayhem said tossing a can to Ash "And a redbull" he tossed the other can to Jackal "Anything else?" there was no response, Mayhem closed the door and picked his TAR-21 from the counter and a chocolate chip cookie from a small bowl, Doc let out a exasperated sigh along Viper "hey, this may be our last day, im not going down without a cookie!" Dante joked putting on his bandana over his mouth, she rolled her eyes...

"Okay, this is where we part ways, i trust you Eliza" Doc said to the redhead "You can, Gustave" she replied with a serious tone "Take care, Ali, be safe" Mayhem said "I should be the one to say that to you, mister 'im going in'" Viper replied with a giggle "Give'em hell" she said before giving Dante a hug "You too as well" he replied before joining Jackal and Doc on one elevator and the other team went to the stairs "This is the plan, we have to clean the top floors from hostiles and find the minister, we'll mark it for the girls and then, we'll clean the place on our way down, on the third floor we'll stop and plan how to save the rest of the guests while the other team secures the VIP" Doc said "everyone ready?", jackal and Mayhem nodded, Doc pressed the button to the 15th floor and the elevator began moving "I see, you and your sister have a close realtionship" Gustave commented "We do" Dante replied while eating the cookie he picked earlier "May i ask how close that is?" the man asked "Are you triying to know if we have some kind of incest?" Dante replied bluntly "Well..." was the only thing Gustave said "Relax, cap, we don't, its just-" Dante was interrupted by a beep signaling they had arrived "Looks like we have arrived" Dante said putting on his bandana over his mouth "Get ready" Doc said readying his P90, jackal stood silent aiming his rifle at the doors...

\- Meanwhile -

"Soooo... what's your relationship with Mayhem" Ash asked Viper, "we're brothers, thats all" she answered "You sure? i mean... back in base you both seemed close..." ash pushed the matter "Look, him and I are Brothers, THATS ALL" viper said more serious "But-" "Eliza shut up" Mira finally intervened "geez, i just wanted to talk Mira..." the redhead said apologetically "You do realize, we need to stay quiet in this job right?" Mira said "we're here" Viper whispered, getting her HB ready.

\- On the lower plants -

"Mayhem, what do you see?" Doc asked "Most of the rooms are clear, at the end of the hall are 2, and on the main lobby 10 and 1 bomber on the center of the hostages" Mayhem said looking at the feed from his drone " _merde_ , ok jackal and i can take care of the ones on the corridor, but we will need the rest of the team if we want to save the rest of the hostages" the frenchman said "I have another plan..." Mayhem said grinning under his mask "take these" mayhem handed earplugs to Doc and Jackal "for what?" Doc said confused "for this!" Mayhem readied his rifle and launched a sonic disk from his gadget, it landed near the bomber, he picked it and inmediatly dropped the detonator, Mayhem put a bullet trough his skull and proceded to clear the closest enemies to the civilians, Doc soon began clearing the ones left and Jackal killed the 2 running trough the corridor, in 5 seconds no enemie was left alive in the lobby and the officer outside began extracting the civilians and treated the few who were wounded.

"THAT WAS INCREDIBLY DANGEROUS MAYHEM!" Doc almost yelled to mayhem who only shruged and loaded another clip on his TAR his chastisement was cut short when they heard loads of gunfire on their comms "GUYS, WE NEED HELP!" mira yelled from her comm, and Mayhem ran like a bullet to the stairs leaving almost no time for the others to follow him.

\- 2 minutes earlier -

"room clear" Mira said wiping her brow, they had encountered increasing resistance as they drew closer to the minister, nothing hard compared to the white masks though, these were amateurs, Ash had said that herself "next floor is where the minister is, be very careful" Mira warned, before opening the door that led to the floor, she was cut short when she turned the knob, it was booby trapped " _mierda_ , its trapped, Viper can you see if it can be disarmed?" Viper carefully went to examine it and saw a bullet comb her hair and go to yell "RUN!" before getting shot in her arm twice, then a storm of bullets chipped the door away, as well as setting off the trap, blasting the three of them downstairs "GUYS, WE NEED HELP!" Mira yelled to the other before engaging with her Vector, and helping Viper up while Ash covered them with her AR.

\- present -

Mayhem finally got to the upper levels of the building, hearing a storm of bullets and seeing a wall full of bulletholes, before seeing an open emergency exit, he ran and saw Viper leaning on a wall with her right arm full of blood, he ran at her side " _JODER!,_ ALI, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" he asked panicking, she smiled weakly "Im good Dante, remember we Garcías aren't easily beaten, go help the others, they need you" "HELL NO! IM NOT LEAVING YOU!" he replied while fishing a medkit form his backpack, and began mending her wounds, when Jackal arrived and saw the scene, he ran back down and hurried Doc up "DOC, WE NEED YOU NOW!" he yelled, Doc finally got to the scene " _Mon dieu,_ i need to train mor-" "GET YOUR ASS HERE!" Mayhem yelled "How bad is her wound?" Doc said with total seriousness "2 bullet wounds on the right arm, i think she broke her forearm, they both have exit holes" Mayhem listed when more bullets erupted and 2 very exhausted Mira and Ash apeared, holding eachother up and returning fire blindly, they collapsed on the floor, Ash first as she had a bit of blood on her side "son of a... i scouted a bit, i saw at least 20 armed 5 bombers and a fucking 50. cal" she listed "Mira, how are you doing?" Doc asked " _Bien,_ a couple of bruises from the explosion, luckily it had a small charge" she replied, Jackal kneeled next to her to treat her " _Quédate aquí cariño_ , im going with Mayhem" he said after a little kiss " _no te atrevas a morir_ " she replied with a smile "you know i won't you'd kill me if i did" he said while he went to pick Mayhem "Hey, you coming or what?" he extended an arm for his comrade "Stay safe Ali" he hugged her and prepared himself, he was stopped however, when a hand touched his shoulder "Where do you think you are going?" Ash asked both males "im going to complete the mission" Mayhem replied coldly "THAT'S STUPID!" she screamed "they are too many for you two, and how do you plan on entering without dying huh?" she continued, Mayhem just kept going, the redhead couldn't keep up with him due to her wound and so she sighed "He will be fine" Alicia said from afar "How do you know that?" she asked "He always is, even in the craziest situations, he always gets out alive" Mira joined the conversation, all while Doc treated the women.

\- On the stairs -

"How do you plan on accesing the floor? without dying that is" Jackal asked concerned "Its easy, we drone the door, bait them with said drone and i use one of my sonic bursts, then we clean the first wave, of course we prioritize the 50. cal, then i defuse the bombers with my electric disks and we take care of the rest" Mayhem explained while readying his sonic burst "I see 2 bombers coming, and 5 T's behind them, the LMG is in the door to the Minister's room" Jackal said while droning "5 secs until contact" he whispered aiming at the door "lets see if you like this" Mayhem kicked the rest of the door at the face of the first bomber, knocking the detonator and lauched the sonic disk at the second, who fell due to the intensity of the sound, the 5 behind them were stunned and went down easily with the aiming of Jackal, Mayhem then loaded the shockwire and incapacitated the LMG user, and spun on its knee firing a volley from his TAR, bringing down another 7 T's and fired another charge at the bomber behind them, making him explode killing another 3 T's behind him, both men scanned the rest of the corridor to look for more threats, but saw nothing "The rest is probably behind the door" Mayhem announced "OPEN UP RIGHT NOW!" a female voice said inside the room, both operators quietly listened "WE KNOW YOU ARE THERE MINISTER, OPEN UP AND WE WON'T KILL YOU" the same voice threatened "how do we do this?" Jackal asked "go search for one of the bomber's suits that is still wearable" Mayhem said "We are not going to do what i think right?" Jackal asked concerned "Its the only thing we can do isnt it?- It is" Jackal said while he striped the bombers afected from Mayhem's sound burst, he procceded to kill both silently, and put on the suit, luckily the faces were covered, both men readied themselves and knocked "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" the woman said while opening the door "DID YOU FINALLY GET RID OF THOSE SLUTS?" she asked, probably refering to Ash and Mira, behind the cover jackal frowned, after all, only him could call Elena slut "Yes ma'am" both said "WHERE ARE THE CORPSES, THEN?" she replied suspecting them, "One of us had to sacrifice to kill both of them, we couldnt recover anything" Mayhem explained emotionless "I see, what did you want apart from that?" she asked "We wanted to see the status of the target, as soon as we we get the oportunity to leave the less the risks of failing the mission" Jackal explained, "come in, we were trying to see how could we open the door of the panic room, you are both demolition experts arent you?" she asked while letting both men in the room "We are ma'am" Mayhem replied "I see, then, can you explain how can we get this door open?" she asked, the only hint they had is that she had red hair, the rest of her was covered by robes and a white mask covered her face "We would need sometime to analize the material and calculate the quantity of the explosive needed" Jackal said "Well, begin, c'mon" she urged, then Mayhem hit her in the neck, followed with a knee to the stomach and took her pistol from the holster on her leg, meanwhile Jackal pulled out his pistol, aiming at the wards behind the doors while Mayhem shot in the head at the bomber running at him, he put another shot on the head of the last bomber, and Jackal finished the rest of the T's shooting two in the stomach and putting anothe bullet on their heads, the last guard standing freezed and dropped his gun hoping to get spared, Jackal was merciful and knocked him out but before being able to handcuff him, he heard a grunt coming from Mayhem, who was engaged in a fight with the "leader", it seemed like the woman was getting the upper hand, mostly due to her size, she being smaller and faster than Mayhem she was going for a high frontal kick to Mayhem's face, however the operator grabbed her leg and twisted it making the woman lose balance, sending her to the ground, where Mayhem let loose, he straddled her and began hammering her torso landing a specially painful double punch to her stomach, which made her puke blood, she countered shoving a hidden blade in Mayhem's leg, making him flinch she twisted the blade again, giving her a window to free herself and kick his face, this time it conected with the target, but what she didn't expect was Mayhem not finching, he tho¡rwed himself at her, and picked her up by the waist, carrying her throwing her against a wall and kneeing her face, stunning her before pistol whipping her, finally making her unconscious, Mayhem took out the knife attached to his leg with a painful groan he pulled out 4 centimeters of the blade and he let it fall to the ground "Hey jackal, you got a medkit or something for this?" he asked to his partner, Jackal quickly searched for his personal kit and handed it to the newcomer "Also call for the others, we're gonna nedd help with these two" mayhem refered to the two, now handcuffed prisoners, Jackal left mayhem to treat himself "Sir, the room is safe, you can come out" he said to the minister " _Es seguro, no se preocupe_ " he said again in spanish, "Im going to need some help here sir" he said again, he waited and finally heard a beeping come from the panic room, from the door emerged a suited figure nervously holding a 9mm pistol, aiming at Mayhem, who continued treating his injured leg

\- 5 minutes later -

"How do you feel your leg _monsieur_ García?" the medic of the team asked "Doesn't feel too bad, that stim pistol sure is useful Doc" Mayhem said massaging his sore leg "Please dont touch the bandages, they will become loose" the frenchman scolded, after securing the minister, the team went to the starting point, where thay have been waiting for the evac, which was harder to be made due to the press, and the civilians that come with it "Anyway, how long have we been waiting for the evac?" the female twin asked "15 minutes i believe, this is taking longer than expected" Doc announced, earning groans from the redhead and Mira, standing by her side "You shouldn't be alive... how did you survive?" Eliza asked Dante, who was eating another cookie he 'borrowed' from the service room "A magician never reveals his secrets" he replied with a wink, the woman rolled her eyes "If you get to know him a little better he isn't that bad" she heard from her right, mira referred to Mayhem, now talking with his sister "I guess so" Eliza replied picking up an energy bar she had also 'borrowed' and began eating it, Mira just rolled her eyes "Whats so funny?" she asked, mira laughed "You both are very similar" Mira answered getting up "seems like our ride is here" she pointed at a white van, with some reinforcements, it was being driven by a woman with a cap pointed backwards "OH SHIT, TORI, THAT YOU?"

* * *

AN: how do i begin... BOI has it been a long time, more than half a year hasn't it? I owe you all an explanation i guess, it's really simple: i lost interest in writing, maybe a bit of writers block may have been present, along with me moving and having some legal problems, nothing too serious though, its been really hard for me, BUTT i am now here, alive and with some inspiration! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, you can also reviwe it, i tried to use some of the advice from you guys, this story is set in the part where the new ops havent arrived yet, but will arrive soon, pretty hyped to try out the Kingsman, the Swamp thing not so much, she seems cool, but not my style, also i have some ideas for other stories, a For Honor one, i really love that game, also im thinking about a BNHA one, tell what you think on the comments? anyways, i love ya'll (the next chapter will be in a couple of weeks maybe, PRESS X to Doubt)


	5. Chapter-4 Newbies

AN: hey, how's goin'? hope you like this new chapter ;)

"HOLY SHIT, TORI, THAT YOU?" mayhem asked excitedly, leaving most of the team dumbstruck, except Alicia, that is "What in the holy heaven are you both idiots doing here?" the australian woman, asked while getting out some bags from the back of the van "Its a short story but its better if we tell you when we get to base, don't you think?" Alicia intervened "I guess so, here, better if you change you clothes" Tori gave the bags to each member and they began to change their attires and at the same time, hide their weapons "We don't want any unnecesary attention, now do we?" she said leaning on the front of the van, the first ones to finish were the twins, both being relatively light armored Dante had his military camo pants on along with bis boots, but he had on a black shirt with a leather jacket on top along with a cap and his bandana tucked on his pocket, Alicia had a similar style but with sneakers a white shirt with a viper printed on the front and her bandana was tied to her wrist like a bracelet "Look, we will need some space, we have...Guests" Dante commented, signaling to the prisoner they had captured, both were still unconscious, but not for much longer "You're lucky im here, this bad boy can fit so many of you" Tori said while she picked both of them up and put them on the back of the van "What do you eat to have so much strength" Dante commented, getting inside the van "Like what you see?" the woman teased "Wouldn't you like to know" he teased back "It's good to see you're in good terms with _madame_ Tori" Doc announced, he was on formal pants, dressing shoes and a white button up shirt with glasses on the breast pocket "We've know each other for a long time" the aussie replied happily "I wonder how you met" Eliza appeared from behind doc chewing gum, she was dressed in demin pants,boots and a grey long sleeved shirt, along with her sunglasses and cap of course (her Invitational outfit) "That is a good story for later" Alicia said climbing up the van sitting with her brother and Doc in front of her, Eliza, however, sat on the co-pilot seat, finally Ryad and Elena appeared, dressed in similar clothes, Denim jeans for both of them, a black shirt, boots and sunglasses for Ryad and sneakers, a t-shirt with a denim jacket on top for Elena "Can't wait for you to meet the rest of the team" Elena said excited, both put the bags containing the equipment under the seats on a false floor "Everyone ready?" Tori asked from the front, she got a couple of knocks as a confirmation, and they finally left the hotel, most of the operators opted to get some rest, and eventually fell asleep, with only three remaining awake, Tori, she was driving and the twins.

"So, what do you think?" Dante asked softly "I think i like this, i don't know why but i like it" Alicia answered "That's good to hear, maybe we finally found it" Dante said with hope and a smile "Maybe we finally did... but what if we haven't?" Alicia asked nervous "Well... we will keep searching, won't we? If i know something, is that we won't be stopped" He said determined, but his words weren't heard, Alicia had fallen asleep leaning on his shoulder "I really hope we found it" he said to himself and decided to get some rest, he was tired too.

THWOMP*

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Dante asked surprised, waking up the rest of the operators in the van "Shut up, i wnat to sleep" A tired looking Eliza said, getting more comfortable on her seat "We have arrived, get your lazy asses out of my van" Tori said opening the doors of the van, letting the remaining sunlight enter, urging the team to leave she pushed one sie of the van to make it wobble lightly "Yeah, we're leaving, god don't be so pushy... and they said Max is the annoying one..." Dante mouthed the last part, but still got a smack on his arm from the australian, after him the rest slowly came out with their respective bags, He however noticed he was in a defferent base to the prior one "Where the hell are we?" He asked confused "Welcome to the true Rainbow base, you didn't think that craphole of a base, was the real base, now did you?" Tori said from behind, again, carrying the prisoners, now awake, but with gags to keep them silent, the woman was the one to struggled, but didn't have enough strength to compete against the Australian woman, the other one, seemed to be more calm, he probably accepted his fate "Come _madame_ García and you both too, Eliza, get over here, you aren't getting away this time" Doc scolded the redhead.

"This is more casual than i expected, if im serious" Dante commented, following Elena and Ryad, who were carrying the rest of the teams bags, they entered a medium sized building, two stories, and no windows except two big ones on the front, just at the entrace was a man with militar equipment and a balaclava, only his eyes and mouth were visible "Hello ma'am, sir" he saluted both of the GEO "may i know who the third man is?" he asked "Thomas, don't worry, he's a new addition to the team" Elena said dismisive "Oh, i am sorry sir" Thomas apologized "No problem man, call me Dante, i don't like beign called sir" Dante said offering a hand, Thomas shaked it "Im sorry but i am obligged to call everyone here Sir, or Ma'am" he explained "Anyways, i guess you are here to deposit the equipment from the mission, no?" the man asked "You are right Thomas, can we come in?" Ryad asked "Yes, yes, but i need to give him a key and a new locker, is he alone, or does he come with another operator?" Thomas asked noting information on a datapad "He comes in a pack of two" Elena joked "I understand..." Thomas said transfixed on his work, he went to a small locker on the wall and got two sets of keycards out "Here, sir, this one is for you, and this one is for your companion" Thomas gave Dante the two sets there was a red card, and a white card, bith had a black band "the white one is used to enter to the warehouse and the red one two unlock your locker" he explained "Welcome to the equipment warehouse Sir" Thomas saluted and let the spaniards enter "Thomas, we have the equipment of Cohen and Kateb with us, cna you put them in their lockers dear?" Elena asked "Of course ma'am" Thomas replied.

"Thank you, thomas" she said, while getting her equipment and her outfit on her locker, Dante did the same, but his wwas located on the second floor, each 'locker' was in reality a small room similar to a cage, with a bench and different shelves two put weapons, attachments and armor, he noticed the second floor was mostly empty except for his sisters and two more lockers, with things he recognised from Tori, and Max, he smiled when he noticed Mozzie had a helmet wth multiple burns and dents, he gave it to him when they first met "At least we're not completely alone" He laughed, leaving along his spanish comrades.

\- Meanwhile -

"So... how comes you both know Tori?" Eliza asked casually, mostly to fill the silence building during the walk to the infirmary "Well, its better if my brother tells it to you, but it was during a time when my brither was deployed in a joint excercise with the SASR, it was during the Esperance incident" Alicia explained "I don't want to be too pushy, but... why was he so serious about finishing the mission, i understand it was a minister from Spain, but still..." Eliza asked again "It's not because of the minister i can tell you that, but i can't tell you the reason, it's something between me and him" Alicia answered, Eliza was about to ask something again, but decided against it, they had arrived to the 'infirmary', which was an understatement, it was more like a small hospital, a big, white building with a very obvious red cross on the center, about three floors, and several windows, made of bulletproof glass, the walls were concrete, but that didn't reduce its futuristic look, it had a big road at one side and a walk on the center, it was flanked by grass fields with flowers, however it was clear that it was designed to be a fortress, the roof was perfect for a sniper nest, the entrance had small concrete walls used for cover, the road had crash barriers made of steel and the visible cars were reinforced ambulances "They sure haven't spared a cent in defenses" Alicia whistled, reminiscing of her brother "It's the least we could do, health is a very important atter after all" Doc comented while he opened the door for the injured women.

"How's going do- Alicia?" A surprised Miles Campbell said "Oh god no.." Alicia muttered "Hi miles" she said "It's been a long time" he said "Yes, it has, indeed, look im sorry about what i did but right now is not the best time to talk about it... maybe later" she said motioning her injured arm "Oh, i see, its okay, im sure there will be time" he said and so he left "If you could please follow me ladies" Gustave called both females, Alicia followed him with a somber expression, while Eliza was more curious than a puppy with a new toy "Ho-" "Not right now Eliza" Gustave scolded the redhead, he had noticed the expression of the spaniard "Alicia, could you please let me see your wound?" he asked in a profesional manner, she complied, the wound had been bandaged cautiously, Doc took a pair of scissors and cut the dirty cloth "this may hurt a bit" he warned while he took a clean cloth and put disinfectant on it, he procceded to aply it, Alicia didn't flinch, but did notice a small itch, Gustave then took a new bandage and a gauze and pantched again her wound "This should do it" he said, he took a pack of pills and gave them to Alicia "Take one of these every 8 hours for 2 weeks,if it still hurst go see me and we will see from there ok?" the doctor said "Thank you..." "Gustave, you can call me doc if you feel more comfortable" Gustave said and offered her a lollipop "Thank you gustave" Alicia said, taking a pill from the pack, when a man with a black stub entered "You must be Alicia García, right?" The man asked with english accent "That is me yes" she said "Come with me, my name is James Porter, codename: Smoke" he offered her a hand, sh shook it and they left.

James was giving a tour on the complex base that was the Rainbow Six HQ when they finally met with the other twin "Wassup Ali? who's this guy?" he asked lazily "Hi Dan, this is James, he's showing me around" she said "I guess you know my name, but imma present either way, Dante 'Mayhem' García" Dante offered James his hand who pulled him to his shoulder and hugged him "I've heard about you from your Sister here, hope we get along well mate, im going to show you both our place" The englishman said, and so he showed them around, there was an open air shooting range as well as one indoors, a fully equiped gym, around the base was a running track, on another part was a VR simulator, a Garage for various vehicles, a workshop to work on gadgets and reparations, and even a hangar with Helicopters and a couple of planes, on a side Dante noticed a particular looking Dirtbike, he silently smiled, they had now arrived at what James called 'the den' "And, can you explain why do you call this place a 'den'?" Dante asked "Its not a den, its THE den mate, here is where all the operators sleep, eat and stay when we're not o a mission" James said, when the three outside heard a _thump_ come from inside followed by a grunt and someone falling, James opened the door and to no ones surprised, except for the two newbies, saw a very drunk looking Russian man "For gods sake Shuhrat, cant you stay sober for 5 minutes?" James scolded the russian on the floor "Im a sorry comrade, this dumbass found the stash" another man said, he was russian by the accent, this one was sober and had a calm demeanor, unlike the other one "the girl is pretty hot comradr, dont you think?" he slurred, both twins got annoyed by the comment and put on a more serious face, they let it go, however when the sober man dragged the one on the floor out of sight "Sorry about that lads, the drunkard is shuhrat 'Fuze' he may be a drunkard but when it comes to demolition, he is one of the best, the other one is Timur 'Glaz' he's one our best snipers to date he makes his job look easy" James said "Don't be shy, come in lads, you have yet to meet the rest of us" James gestured for them to come, and so they did "the rest of your things should already be on your rooms plus a couple more things as a welcoming gift" he said, the building itself was like a fortress, narrow windows with bars to protect them, mamade entirely of concrete and with steel reinforcements with concrete cover acting as a barrier and a rooftop similar to the infirmary, it was made to be a combat zone on all three floors, they ascended trough a set of stairs, that led to an open room with the lights off, then all were turned on in a blinding flash and all they saw was a punch coming, which both swiftly dodged and countered by a knee to the stomach from Dante and a kick to the lower torso from Alicia, they heard pained grunts from the ground and a explosion of laughs from the room, on the ground was man with a well trimmed beard and a woman with green hair holding her crotch with both hands "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SUPPOSED TO BE JAMES?" Dante asked furious "Calm down lad, your dumbass is Greg 'Blackbeard' and, your dumbass Alicia is "Elzbieta 'Ela' they thought giving you this surprise was going to be funny, they never learn' he sighed and from the crowd laughing Gustave emerged with a small medkit, and began treating the man and woman "Well this shit wasn't funny..." both twins said in unison "You have no idea how funny it was!" a man with german accent said, he got near them with a couple of beers and offered both of them "Especially because now you have made me 30 pounds richer, name's Marius 'Jäger' if you want" the twins took a sip and gagged, the german laughed again "what you don't like vinegar?" he taunted, his laugher was cut short when a blonde woman hit him on his side "Im so sorry guys" she apologized sincerely and offered both a glass of water, the twins smelled it first and then took a sip, this time it was normal water "Thanks..." Dante said hinting his question "Oh, where are my manners, my name is Monika Weiss, IQ if you see me in combat" she hugged both of them "Well, thanks, monika" Dante said "So, do i need to beat someone else to get something to eat?" He joked "What did i tell about that behaviour, García?" an old man with a gry beard and signs of aging said "Kaid el Fassi? what are you doing here sir? i thought you were on the fortress?" Dante said confused "At ease Dante, im no longer your superior, apart from age that is, well i was staying there when a man offered me this job, its a long story, but im proud you are here, both of you Garcías" Kaid said with a faint smile "You flatter me sir, but im confused a black woman recruited us, weird" Dante muttered the last words "Well, lads, aren't you going to welcome our new comrades or what?" James said to everyone.

* * *

 _AN:_ Wassup everyone who's still reading this mess, so as promised here's the new chapter, i must say im kinda proud with myself, got a chapter out in two weeks, woo boi, bet you didnt expect that now did y'all? well i wanted to make an annoucement, its not bad, but more of an AD, so as you all know R6 is a multiplayer game, that means the game doesnt have a 'story' which is problematic for me, i need to know the complete argument or the story is gonna go crazy, so this story is gonna be at a low priority for me, i have another one, with my OC as the main protagonist in a completely new universe, where i can add many more OCs for everyone interested who wants to take part on said story, so this fic will probably have a chpater every 2-3 weeks, the other WILL have a new one every 2 weeks, so if you wanna take part on it DM me with your OC and i will answer you as soon as posssible, now i must leave.

LUV 3


End file.
